Cruel Radamanthys x Milo
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Radamanthys se lleva a Milo a sus aposentos, a pesar de que ha lanzado ya su ataque contra los demás. Dentro, suceden muchas cosas, pero ninguna otra como el final. pésima para los summarys XD


**Cruel  
Radamanthys & Milo  
Song Fic**

Arrastro al peliazul del cabello, no puede discutirme nada, ni siquiera se puede mover…está casi muerto. ¿Qué podía esperar después de haber recibido mi ataque casi de lleno? Ni por ser un dorado…pero, he de decir que si lo traigo arrastrando hasta el Inframundo, mis razones sobran.  
Es hermoso y el polvo y la sangre le resaltan aún más esa hermosura.  
Y por ello fue que lo jalé antes de que le alcanzara todo el golpe, aunque, claro, también salí algo lastimado.Solo el brazo, esto no estaba entre mis planes.

Y nunca mis planes constaron de hacer mío a un caballero de Athena…Al más hermoso  
Que Afrodita de Piscis ni qué cosa, en cuanto vi a este perfecto insecto lo poco que me quedaba de razón la recobré.  
Y ahora, lo aviento sobre mi cama, sin ningún cuidado. Es hombre puede soportar esto…y lo que vendrá después.  
Por supuesto que Pegaso me ha seguido hasta aquí junto con todos los de bronce y no me preocupa.

Aún tengo tiempo de hacer mío a esta hermosura. Y más le vale no interrumpir a nadie o aprovecho que ya estamos aquí para arrojarlo muy lejos.

El moreno parpadea, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y lo miro desde mi lugar, he estado fumando desde que lo arroje a la cama.

Voltea su alrededor, parece desubicado entonces, clava sus hermosas turquesas en mí. Tuerzo la boca en un gesto gastado e, instintivamente, retrocedes en la cama aunque el dolor de tus heridas no te permite ser más rápido que yo y me abalanzó sobre tu maltratado cuerpo.

Te sonrío de forma extraña y empuñas tus sangrantes manos. Entonces, mi sonrisa se vuelve una risa sardónica lo que provoca más aún el coraje y el miedo que te traes dentro. Intentas soltarme un golpe al rostro pero detengo tu puño y dejo mi aliento cerca de tu cuello.

El escorpión sabe lo que sucederá por lo que se mueve a lo que su cuerpo le permite mientras, yo me carcajeo en su cara. Los caballeros de Athena son tan…patéticos.

-Milo el Escorpión ¿cierto?- le digo pausadamente, pero al parecer mi pequeña presa se rehúsa a verme a los ojos.- Cuando te hable…tienes que mirarme…- y sin más le tomó con fuerza el mentón entre mis manos, el caballero dorado tiembla. ¿Pero por qué? Sino fuera tan inquieto el también lo pasaría muy bien…

Beso sus mejillas lentamente, al parecer esto hace que incremente su coraje y sus turquesas me miren titilantes de furia. Pero él, no me va a detener. No ahora que está aquí y estoy a punto de hacerlo mío.

-¡No me toques!- grita desesperado, siento como su cosmos comienza a aumentar y no me inmuto. Sé que en sus condiciones no podría hacer nada…y grita, por que mis manos le quitan poco a poco los trozos de armadura que le quedan y le desgarro la poca ropa que lo cubre. Siento que tiene ganas de llorar pero no se lo permitiré.

A mí no me gusta que lloren en mi presencia.

Pero es demasiado tarde, el orgulloso escorpión ha empezado a llorar y ¿qué hago? Al contrario de lo que tenía pensado, le abrazo contra mi cuerpo y se debate entre empujarme o soltarse a llorar más fuertemente aún. Escoge lo primero, me empuja con tal fuerza que me arroja de la cama y me enojo, aunque al ver como tiembla a pesar de que estoy a unos metros, hace que aumente mi deseo por poseerle.

Si, lo deseo y ya.

Y me levanto pesadamente, me encanta que se ponga rejego pero no lo soportaré mucho si es que mi deseo crece más…y lo ha conseguido, pues arregla su cabello, pasando sus manos entre un mechón que se ha mojado por sus lágrimas de coraje… aún en una situación como esta…

Está al merced de un Juez del Infierno… ¿y aún piensa en como se ve? Eso solo provoca que me abalance nuevamente sobre él y le tomé por las muñecas para no dejarle escapar.

**_So don't give me respect  
don't give me a piece of your preciousness   
flaunt all she's got  
in our old neighbourhood  
I'm sure she'll make  
a few friends   
even the rain bows down  
let us pray  
as you cock-cock-cock your mane  
no cigarettes only peeled HAVANA'S for you_**

Me miraba con tanto odio que no dudé en reírme una vez más de su penosa situación. Pero mi risa paró en cuanto sentí como me escupía con rabia y su saliva escurría de mi ojo hasta la comisura de mi boca. Con mi lengua probé ese delicioso líquido y me miró con asco.

Solo atiné a pasar sus manos por encima de la cabeza, sujetándolas con una mano mía mientras la otra arrebataba lo último que le quedaba de ropa al escorpión.

Lo último de orgullo.

Y lo mire tan enfermo, que no tardó en removerse nervioso, intentando patearme o hacer lo que fuera para librarse de mí pero…estaba acorralado, amansado. Yo no poseía armadura desde hacía mucho rato pero la estorbosa ropa aún permanecía allí. Con mi mano libre bajé mis pantalones y liberé mi ya húmedo y bien excitado miembro, dejándolo a mi vista, pues el escorpión apretaba los ojos para no ver lo que venía.

Tomé mi miembro con mi mano y lo acerqué, piqueteando la entrada del escorpión. Su rostro arrugado por el asco o el temor, hizo que de un solo empujón lo penetrara y, me diera cuenta que no era su primera vez y, que quizás no tenía más de un día que lo había hecho con alguien.

Este solo pensamiento desató mis instintos más salvajes, moviéndome dentro del escorpión, solo dándome goce a mí mismo. Total, Milo mientras estaba que lloraba o me golpeaba, todo en vano.

Yo tan concentrado en mi labor de llegar hasta lo más hondo de su ser, sin soltarle de las muñecas y mordiéndole lugares donde mi boca apenas podía llegar, pues estarme moviendo dentro de él e inclinarme no me era del todo fácil debido a su constante movimiento.

-Eras una perra…lo sé… ¿por qué crees que entró tan fácil?- me reí con lujuria, mordisqueando su piel y aumentando el ritmo de mis estocadas. Mi miembro dolía por que el otro apretaba su agujero con todo su esfuerzo pero no me iba a detener eso y, después de varios minutos más de tomarlo a la fuerza, su miembro por fin reaccionaba y me hacía querer llenarlo de mi esencia pero justo cuando sentí que me corría, me salí de su cuerpo y oí su profundo suspiro de alivio. –Aún no acaba esto, Milo…- le dije secamente, soltándole las muñecas para inmediatamente después cogerlo del cabello y tirarlo al suelo, haciéndolo que se hincase.

-Chúpala…-ordené, pegándole mi sexo a su boca, que, renuente, se negaba a abrirse y tragarse todo. Tiré con más fuerza de su cabello, haciendo que soltase un gemido de dolor y en el momento que abría la boca, mi pene le penetrase por completo. El escorpión cerró sus ojos y dado que yo tiraba con más fuerza de su cabello, comenzó a succionar con sutileza, mientras suavizaba mi agarre en su pelo y me dejaba llevar por esa boca que chupaba como muy pocas.

El sudor me corría la frente, al escorpión ya le dolía el miembro pues comenzaba a gotear y no había recibido ninguna atención. Y bien merecido, pues el que debía recibir las atenciones era yo. Como justo en ese instante, mientras llenaba su boca y aquel tragaba con un poco de dificultad y mostraba su rostro asqueado…y mordía con fuerza mi pene antes de que saliese de su boca.

Y sin duda, eso me cabreó más que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida. Era mi músculo más preciado y ahora me dolía demoniales, por lo que no tardé en agarrármelo y arrugar el rostro compungido por el dolor. Mientras el otro gateaba con prisa, buscando una salida más nunca la halló pues la puerta estaba oculta a la vista de los demás.

Viendo yo su intento fallido por escapar, me acerqué hasta él y le propiné una patada en su lindo y sangrante trasero, este se fue de bruces en el suelo, soltando leves sollozos.

Fue entonces cuando sin ningún cuidado, lo pateé hasta cansarme, hasta hacerlo escupir sangre…lo vi revolcarse en el suelo de dolor y no causó ningún efecto de lástima en mí. Al contrario, ver sufrir a alguien es tan…hermoso.

**_I can be cruel I don't know why  
why can't my balloon stay up  
in a perfectly windy sky   
I can be cruel I don't know why_**

Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo deposité en la cama. Había sentido un poderoso cosmos adentrarse en el Inframundo y mi deber era desaparecerlo, por lo que opté por dejar solo al escorpión mientras volvía de mi misión. Me coloqué la armadura y antes de salir de allí, le dediqué una mirada aprehensiva al escorpión…

Al final no fue nada fácil, mi oponente era Kanon de Géminis, aunque esa armadura no le perteneciera. Las cosas estaban muy a su favor, estuve a punto de ser derrotado y me cuesta tanto aceptarlo…derrotado por el que seguramente te desvirgó, pues en cuando mencioné tu nombre fue cuando las cosas se pusieron más feas…

Regresé a mis aposentos antes de ir con Pandora, como me fue ordenado. La muchacha esa puede esperar, al fin y al cabo, regresé a deshacerme de un caballero dorado.

Lo vi, con sus cabellos azules alborotados, cayéndole por el rostro. Así de manso era tan adorable que incluso, podría arrebatárselo a su verdadero dueño, el géminis. Me acerqué y con cuidado besé su rostro, a lo que abrió los ojos lentamente y fingió lo más que pudo una dolorosa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, sus turquesas se comenzaban a aguar.

-Hn…- acaricié uno de sus mechones de pelo.- Eres hermoso, no podría pasarte inadvertido, quería…gozarte.-

-¿Gozarme¡Gozarme!- lo que un principio creí que eran sollozos, se convirtió en una escandalosa risa.- La verdad…eso fue lo que hiciste. Gozarme.- y se calló simplemente, dándome la espalda.- No sé por que vienes tan dulce cuando ya me has tratado como a un perro…- murmuró dolido.

Recorrí con mis dedos su espalda, se movía inquieto e hizo que yo sonriera a gusto. Me complacía su cuerpo, me complacía todo él. Incluso, estaba pensando en dejarlo vivo para mis juegos pero…

¿No me bastaba ya con haberlo violado¿Mancillado, herido…? Me regañé mentalmente por sentir pena por el peliazul…

¿Pero que más podría sentir?

**_Dance with the Sufi's  
celebrate your top ten  
in the charts of pain  
lover brother bogenvilla my vine twists  
around your need  
even the rain is sharp like today  
as you sh-sh-shock me sane no cigarettes only peeled HAVANA'S for you  
I can be cruel_**

-¿No me piensas matar ya?- preguntaste, dándome de nuevo la cara.- No quiero pasar de nuevo por lo de antes, no quiero que mi cuerpo responda ante lo que haces, no quiero…sentir. Mátame. –

-No.- fue mi escueta respuesta, dándole la espalda y me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí, en cuanto sentí su ligero agarre en mi mano.

-Mátame.- me pidió una vez más, enterrando sus uñas en la piel de mi mano.- Soy un enemigo, debes matarme…-

-No. No te considero un enemigo.- y te encaro¿puedes ver las sensaciones que despertaste en mí?- No te mataré, no te irás nunca…eres mío.- y con posesión, como lo dije en mis palabras, te tomé del rostro y besé tus labios raudamente. Me separé y de nuevo te aferraste a mi mano.

-¿Regresarás?- la pregunta sin duda me descolocó. ¿Me esperaría nuevamente?

-¿Eres masoquista?- una pequeña risa escapó de tus labios, resignado.

-No me queda otra cosa. Estoy a tu merced…-

Y lo miré incrédulo, viendo como ahora el se posicionaba de mi boca y me arrancaba más de un jadeo. Lo aparté con suavidad y besé su frente. Era mío, por ahora y lo que durara este encuentro.

FIN


End file.
